It's all Kyubi's fault
by I am Pseudonymous
Summary: So I died, and yeah, everyone dies at some point. It's still usually a bit of shock when it actually happens though. The really shocking part (to me at least, who knows what you think) about my death is that I'm then reborn as Naruto's Twin. And I couldn't get away with something so simple as that, oh no!, I had to be a fox while he was human. Why me? Not a S/I.
1. prologue

**AN** : **IMPORTANT** I don't know if the Naruto world has ultrasound, but for this story they don't. They just use Iryo Ninjutsu to check on the baby and can't really tell much or if there's more than one until the mother is at least two months pregnant.

 **Not as important** I am writing this for my own amusement. If others like it awesome, if not go somewhere else.

Constructive criticism is welcome although I might not follow the advice. Any flames will be doused in seawater.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. Masahashi Kishimoto does.

Prologue

When Kushina and Minato found out she was pregnant they were ecstatic. They were actually going to have a baby! When they found out it was twins they were even more excited, but like any other future parents they were also nervous. Would they be good parents? They certainly hoped they would be. When Kushina was at her five month checkup the Iryo-nin noticed something strange about one of the babies. They couldn't quite tell what it was, but the shape was different. The couple's anxiety grew. Was there baby gonna be okay?

Out of desperation Kushina decided to ask the Kyubi if he knew what was wrong. He laughed darkly, and said that he had been able to channel a steady amount of chakra to one of the babies. Even he wasn't sure what would happen at first, but it appeared that it was turning into a fox. He explained that originally he was trying to kill it. However he was glad it survived because this was a much better result.

Kushina didn't want to believe it. How was this even possible? The Kyubi shouldn't have been able to channel ANY chakra to her baby let alone a steady stream. Especially not without her noticing. Except he did. The fox cackled at her.

Even if she knew how to stop it, there's nothing she can do now. If she were to try and cut off the chakra flow now it could cause serious problems for the baby. At this point it's relying on the chakra to grow. If you were to suddenly take away that chakra while it's still depending on it the baby could die. She doesn't care if it might turn out like the Kyubi; it deserves a chance to live.

She left the Kyubi, her thoughts a mess. How was she supposed to tell Minato?

 **In another world…**

I am so late. Why did I say I'd stay and help clean up? Oh right, because my friend made the mess, and there's no way she could have cleaned it up all on her own. So here I am having to rush home in the rain, without an umbrella. Lovely.

I decided to take a shortcut barely glancing both ways as I crossed the street. Big mistake. Suddenly this truck comes speeding around the corner, and I don't have enough time to get out of the way.

It hits me and for a moment my mind goes blank as I'm tossed to the side. Then I finally register the PAIN when I slam into the ground. The truck didn't even stop, and I'm left lying there in agony. I couldn't move; I wish I could call 911 but I couldn't. And it's not likely that anyone's gonna notice me in time since I was in a back alley. I'm bleeding heavily and who knows what kind of internal injuries I have. I let out a sigh of relief as my world goes black because it means no more pain.

When I next wake up I can't open my eyes and my body feels weird. My head is really fuzzy, but I could of sworn I died. Maybe someone did find me and call an ambulance in time. If I'm in a hospital it might explain why I can hear a wailing baby. It sounds really close though. It's not long before I lose consciousness again.

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen**

I let out a sigh as I looked at Minato and Kushina's babies one of them a black fox. It's a good thing I was warned before they were born. I wasn't expecting things to go so wrong though. Kushina's pregnancy was going so smoothly, and there were precautions in place to keep the Kyubi from escaping. None of this was supposed to happen.

I can't let myself be consumed by grief though.I am once again the Hokage, and the village needs me now more than ever. So I convinced the council to let me keep the twins until the village is repaired. If only I could keep them longer, but the council wouldn't hear of it. I don't have time to raise a child anyway. I'm old, tired, and will be swamped with work.

My mind strayed to the story the public was told. Because no one knew Kushina was the Kyubi jinchuriki, I was able convince them it was in the area to have its kit. (as unbelievable as the story is they bought it) However a traveler stumbled across them shortly after the kit was born. This made the Kyubi very defensive and things just spiraled out of control from there.

When Minato finally managed to seal the Kyubi in Naruto, the kit was discovered. It was decided that the two would be raised together, and we would have to wait and see how intelligent the fox named Hotaru would be. Of course this is just what the public was told. The truth is somehow even stranger. They are Kushina's kids after all. I just hope the story will make them pity rather than resent Hotaru.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time and head back to my desk to do paperwork occasionally glancing at the crib in the corner of my office. I just hope that Hotaru gets her mother's personality and not the Kyubi's. Even if it's just the lesser of two evils. Everyone knew Kushina could be a downright scary prankster. From what I've heard most Uzumaki have that special brand of crazy; maybe I should be worried about the future chaos the twins will cause together. I sigh yet again. I'm to old for this.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN:** I would like to thank everyone who's already followed and favorited my story. I was not expecting so many people to like my story after just the prologue. You're awesome.

 **Uzumaki Hotaru**

Something nudged me. I wrinkle my nose in annoyance not wanting to wake up. Wait… Why does my body feel so weird? Suddenly I am wide awake and struggling to force my eyes open.

The first thing I see is a baby sleeping next to me. Apparently that's what woke me up. I barely pay it any mind though as I look down at myself...What the hell?! I'm some type of animal but can't quit tell what without looking at my face. I faintly acknowledge that at least I have nice silky fur. Wait, not important.

Taking deep breaths I try to figure out what's going on. This definitely isn't a dream. It's way to real. Inspecting the baby next to me I realize something. It might just be me losing my mind, but this baby looks an awful lot like Naruto. He even has the whisker marks. Looking at my own body again I take in every detail. I'm mostly black with a fluffy tail tipped with red and some red on my paws. It wouldn't be very surprising if my ears are also tipped red. It's now very obvious I'm a fox.

I am a fox. In the Naruto world apparently just after the Kyubi attack. And I'm in Naruto's crib….. WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY FANFICTION IS THIS? My brain kinda shuts down as I let out a loud cry. If I had been thinking clearly I would have been surprised at how human it sounded.

Suddenly someone was picking me up out of the crib and talking softly to me while petting my back. I wasn't paying attention to the words, but it was clear they were trying to calm me down before I set Naruto off. As I slowly calmed down I had the slightly hysterical thought that at least I'm not orange. I glanced at the crib where Naruto was still asleep and blinked owlishly. Wow he sleeps like a log.

I looked up at the person holding me. It was an exhausted looking Sandaime Hokage. He smiled slightly and said, "I'm glad your brother wasn't bothered by all the noise at least." What does he mean brother? I sneezed making him laugh as he set me back in the crib. Finally taking in the rest of the room while he checked on Naruto I realized we were in his office. My attention was drawn back to him as he walked to the door and opened it slightly. He said something to someone about feeding us, closed the door, and walked back to his desk.

I glance at the window, it's dark out. Was he planning to do paperwork all night? I watch him shuffle through papers with a frown. He looks like he could really use some sleep, and it's obviously pretty late at night. Why is he still working? That stuff can wait until morning.

Maybe Naruto can help me distract him. I hesitantly press my nose to his cheek. No reaction. I do it again pressing a little harder. He whines a little before settling back down. I frown and lick his cheek wrinkling my nose a little at the taste. He startles awake and looks at me in fascination. My eye widen as he suddenly reaches for one of my ears cooing loudly. Hell no. I quickly pull away not wanting him pulling on my ears. His eyes start tearing up and I wince as he lets out an ear piercing wail. Oops. I didn't mean to make him cry.

Hiruzen rushes over to calm him down. A couple minutes later a woman comes in with two bottles of what I guessed is baby formula. I suddenly realize how hungry I am, and I don't even care that the stuff is probably gonna taste horrible.

The lady takes Naruto, hands one of the bottles to Hiruzen, and starts feeding the fussy baby. Hiruzen picks me up carefully putting the bottle to my mouth. I quickly latch on to it's nipple surprised when it actually doesn't taste that bad.

About half an hour later we were back in the crib. Naruto quickly fell asleep again, but I couldn't. What is going on? Why did Hiruzen call Naruto my brother? Are we siblings? Does the Kyubi have something to do with why I'm a fox? There's so many questions swirling in my head and I only fell asleep much later due to exhaustion.

What would the future hold? Would I get any answers?


	3. Chapter 2

Time skip 6 months

 **Third person**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat back in his chair with a satisfied air about him. He had just returned from a meeting with his advisors and the civilian council. He had already informed the ninja council that Mikoto Uchiha, as a friend of Naruto's mother, would be adopting Naruto and Hotaru. None of the clan heads had any objections, but when he informed the civilian council they had a much different reaction. Their outrage was to be expected of course.

However he quickly and efficiently informed them that as the _civilian council_ the business of the ninja clans was none of their business. He was only informing them out of courtesy. They immediately started claiming the twins are civilians and therefore they did have a say in their adoption. He put that down and threw Shimura's words back in his face at the same time. He wanted to train them as weapons after all, and if they're weapons, they're not civilians.

He had a feeling he might have enjoyed the looks on their faces a little to much, but he didn't care. Minato's kids deserved to be happy, and he would make sure they were. The civilian council were starting to get a little out of hand anyway. At least now they realize they can't do whatever they want. Especially when it comes to shinobi affairs.

 **Uzumaki Hotaru**

After that first instance of being completely aware my thoughts started to become all foggy. I felt and acted like a baby even though I was faintly aware I wasn't. There were only a few moments of clarity for the first five months before they started to slowly increase in frequency. I assume this is because my baby body and brain just couldn't handle the memories, mentality, and thought process of a teenager. It needed to develop some more first.

I was perfectly fine with this. Who would want to be completely aware while having to relive infancy? I definitely didn't, and this way I won't seem any stranger than a fox kit that is developing similar to a human baby already is. I was definitely grateful for Naruto. I decided to use him as a measuring stick when the fog fades.

It was during one of my few instances of awareness that I realized something. No one's speaking English. How did I not notice before that they were speaking Japanese? It's like I have some sort of built in translation system. I decide to ignore it for now and just blame it on the Kyubi along with anything else strange about me. At this point it's become clear that yes I am Naruto's twin, and yes I am a fox because of the Kyubi. Therefore everything else is his fault too.

We were six months old when Mikoto came to pick us up, and I was ecstatic. My presence had obviously changed so much already. Maybe I could somehow stop the Uchiha Massacre from even happening. I know that as a fox there's not much I can actually do, but I can worm mine and Naruto's way into people's lives and hope for the best. After all, the fact the clan head was trusted to raise us has to mean something right?

I looked around the village in awe as Mikoto carried us. It was amazing and Naruto's happy gurgles meant he clearly agreed with me. The most amazing thing was definitely the Hokage Monument which the anime hadn't done justice. I was so distracted taking everything in that I barely noticed when we arrived at our future home.

Mikoto opened the door calling out she was home as she awkwardly took off her shoes. I had to give her credit though, it must have been difficult while still properly holding us.

She was just putting on some house slippers when Itachi came running to greet us. I stare at him wide eyed. Since when is Itachi such an adorable chibi. He smiles sweetly and my heart melts. There is no way I'm letting this chibi go through what he did in canon. No way, no how.

"Welcome back Kaa-san. Are these the new siblings you were talking about? Why's one a fox?" The last words make me pout slightly but I quickly get over it wondering how she'd respond.

"Itachi I would like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto and Hotaru. Even though Hotaru's not human I don't want you treating her any different. She's going to be very smart and will be getting enough of that from the rest of the village. She doesn't need it coming from family." Itachi looks thoroughly chastised and nods firmly, "Of course Kaa-san."

"Now, where are Fugaku and Sasuke hiding? I want to introduce them."

That's about where I zone out the exhaustion of the day hitting me. Sadly I fall asleep before we even reach the room with the other two Uchihas.

When I next wake up it's to see I'm in what is clearly a nursery. I glance at the other two babies in the room. It immediately becomes apparent that Sasuke starting to fuss is what woke me. Judging by the smell, his diaper is soiled and so is mine. I wrinkle my nose before deciding to let out my best ear piercing scream. I learned from the best, Naruto. The others start screaming too and it's not long before Mikoto rushes in.

Our diapers are all changed in record time before she employs her husbands help to feed us, birp us, and put us back to bed. Thus begins our new life in the Uchiha compound. I can't wait till we're older. I **will** be using a toilet by the time I'm a year old.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** From now on the story will be in Hotaru's POV unless marked otherwise.

I'm about eight months old when I decide to speak my first word. Of course I had been practicing saying things when only the other two babies were around, but they were asleep when I did so that doesn't really count.

It's Itachi's birthday and Mikoto had arranged a small birthday party for later in the evening. He's turning six and will be starting the academy in a couple months. I think she had wanted to do something bigger but Itachi wouldn't enjoy it.

Fugaku doesn't really seem to care about it other than the fact he's being forced to be there. It's obvious he loves his sons. He's just not a people person being an emotionally stunted Uchiha and all.

Anyway it was just after breakfast and I knew Itachi was going to a tea shop to get dango with Shisui later. I really wanted some too so I decided to follow him.

It was a good thing that I had learned walking and even running already. Otherwise I'd never make it out of the house. No one thought it odd I was able to since I'm not human.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak out and follow them. I guess Mikoto doesn't pay as much attention as I thought, _ooor_ it might have to do with the fact I intentionally upset Naruto for a distraction. Sorry Naruto, but when you discover ramen you'll understand why I had to do it.

I managed to avoid notice all the way until they had sat down and ordered. Which was honestly amazing, maybe they knew all along. I don't think they noticed at first though. They were still kids after all. Why would they keep their guard up in the compound?

It was as I was trying to sneak under their table that Shisui caught me. He grabbed me by the scruff bringing me up to eye level. I whined giving him a pitiful look. This was not comfy.

"Hey Itachi is this yours?" He shook me slightly to emphasize his question making me growl. He knew full well who I was.

Itachi sighed, "Hand her here." He did while laughing at his friend's exasperated expression.

"How'd you even get out of the house Hotaru?" I just grinned wagging my tail. It was probably strange seeing a fox grin, but he didn't even bat an eye. "I'm not sure why I even bothered asking since you can't answer." I can too. You've just never heard me.

Just then the food arrived and my grin turned slightly evil. Hopping on the table next to Itachi's plate I wag my tail in excitement. "Dango," I tilt my head to the side with wide pleading eyes.

They both stared at me in shock before Shisui started laughing again. That guy laughs way to much. Honestly I'm not sure what surprised Itachi more; the fact I spoke or that I didn't just steal the dango. It's his birthday though, I'd feel bad if I stole it from him.

Coming out of his shock he smiled at me, "Ok, but just one as a reward for your first word." Success! Carefully he picked up a dango stick holding it so I could take a bite. Oh man that is delicious. I totally get why you like it so much.

Sadly he kept his word and didn't give me any more. Instead I curled up on the seat next to him sulking. I half listened to them talk, glaring at Shisui when he said I had an actual cloud of depression over my head. I did, but that doesn't mean he can comment on it.

Itachi said goodbye to Shisui about half an hour later. He needed to get me back home after all.

When I refused to move he picked me up and started walking. I was not looking forward to Mikoto's wrath but even that single bite of dango was worth it.

As we arrived home I noticed her standing in the doorway. Wow did she look mad. I'm pretty sure the only reason she didn't come after me was 'cause she needed to stay with the other two. That and she probably knew I was with Itachi.

I ended up in timeout for the rest of the day. Even during the party. That small taste of dango was still worth the boredom.

I wonder what I have to do for some pocky?


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** So I got a review about the last chapter that I thought I should explain some of my reasoning.

 _SnowCatt "_ _That time out she received was pretty long for an 8 month old... Shisui shaking her around by the scruff would also make other 8 month olds cry. So they're failing at treating her just like the other babies. XD"_

They're doing it without realizing it. She doesn't look like a normal human baby, and she doesn't act like one either even if she tries her best. She looks like a fox, and they forget that as far as anyone knows she's like a baby. Of course there's also a little bit of hatred for Kyubi leaking through even if they try not to let it.

I hope that was helpful.

0o0o0

Sasuke, Naruto, and me are all two years old now. The birthday parties will not be mentioned. They were a terrifying nightmare I have tried my best to block from my memory.

Moving on, I have been able to expand my vocabulary to simple short sentences around others. Of course I also made sure to use a bunch of jibberish. Luckily in a clan full of geniuses I actually look a little bit slow. I made sure Sasuke and Naruto were talking in sentences before me. There's no way I want to look overly intelligent in this world.

I managed, through sheer luck, to make Naruto's first word Ramen. And yes that is meant to be with a capital R. Mikoto actually burst out laughing when she heard him since she was very aware of Kushina's love of the stuff. Everyone wondered where he had heard the word though. (I may have been whispering it in his ear each night.)

The first time Mikoto read a book to us about different animals I was elated. There was a picture of a duck. Honestly it took way to long. Why didn't any of our previous books have ducks? Apparently Sasuke's hair has always been the same by the way. Shortly after that story I started calling him Duck Butt, much to his annoyance. No one could dissuade me from doing so. I don't care if he's an adorable chibi now. It is Duck Butt and that's final.

0o0o0

When we're five Mikoto starts telling me and Naruto stories about our mom. She wouldn't tell us who our dad was though. Honestly I was surprised we were even allowed to know about Kushina. Canon Naruto sure didn't. It must have to do with the fact we're living here instead of an orphanage.

After one of her stories I decided to ask why I'm not human like Naruto. She took a moment to consider the answer watching us carefully. Finally she nodded, "There are two stories. One the public was told and the other is the truth. Only some of Kushina's closest friends know the truth." Suddenly I knew why we were sent to live with Mikoto. It's because she knows. "I'll tell you both stories, but you must promise not to tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"I promise, dattebayo!" He started with the verbal tick a while ago. No one even knows why. That was actually what started the stories. Because Kushina would always say dattebane.

I nodded my head in agreement to Naruto's words.

Once she was sure we understood the importance of keeping this secret she asked which one we wanted to hear first. "The truth of course." I gave her a strange look as I said this.

As she told both stories I noticed she avoided saying anything about the Kyubi being sealed in Naruto. There must be a law against it in this world too.

After the second story was finished I couldn't contain it anymore. I burst into hysterical giggles. Because what. the. hell? Next thing you know they're gonna start saying the Ichibi is my dad…. That's a really disturbing thought.

0o0o0

We're going to be starting the Academy soon. Of course we've already started learning some of the basics, but Naruto and Sasuke are over the moon. They're gonna be going to the Academy and learning all kinds of cool stuff. I don't think they realize how much we're already being taught.

Sorry to disappoint, but for the most part it will be boring.

I'm not really sure how I feel about it. They're letting me go as Naruto's ninken. I wanted to yell at them that I'm not some dog. No offense Akamaru, you're awesome.

I guess I can't really complain to much though. At least this way I'm guaranteed to be on Naruto's team. And I'm not expected to actually pay attention to all the technical stuff in classes. Well, the teachers won't expect me to. I'm pretty sure Fugaku will. Darn.

All joking aside, I'm gonna have to pay attention. I won't be able to keep up let alone be useful if I don't try my hardest. I have a general idea of what's gonna happen in the future, and things will be going to hell in a handbasket very fast once we graduate.

Thinking of which, due to the different living arrangements Naruto's quite a bit smarter than canon. Don't get me wrong, canon Naruto was smart. It was just a different kind of smart. Now he's got book smarts too.

That's when it occurs to me. If Naruto gets good grades, the teams will most likely be different. Hmm. Maybe I can somehow get him to do some research on Team 7. After all, I think that team has always consisted of the top boy and girl along with the deadlast. The previous Team 7s also had some pretty famous ninja.

We've actually become pretty close to the Duck butt, and Naruto will want to be on the same team. Maybe I could convince him it would be a good prank to be deadlast, but make sure he's still fully capable of good grades. He would love to rig the team selections. Ninja's are meant to be deceptive. Being underestimated can be very useful.

Flashy ninja look cool, but it's the unassuming ones that you look over you should be careful of (Kabuto is a good example). You never know what they could be capable of. No one seems to realize that though, and I intend to use that to my advantage.

Now that I've got a plan that will annoy the crap out of Fugaku I decide to go bug Itachi for pocky. Fugaku knows we're intelligent and won't be able to stand that any child under his roof is failing school.


	6. Omake

**AN:** This is for SnowCatt who wanted to see how Naruto felt about his sister. Thanks for the idea, and I hope you like it. It was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be.

This is Third person POV but focused on naruto and his feelings. Chibi Naruto's thought process didn't want to be written.

0o0o0

Naruto doesn't understand why people don't like him or Hotaru. He's not stupid. He sees the way they look at him and his sister. He hears the whispers.

Whenever Naruto tries to talk to other kids at the park their parents will say it's time to leave. Telling their kids not to play with him as they walk away. Hotaru only tried once and the girl she said hi to ran away screaming. She said it didn't bother her, but Naruto doesn't believe that.

So what if she's a fox? She's the most awesome sister anyone could ask for.

At least Sasuke will play with them, and sometimes Itachi will join when he has time. There was this one time he even talked Shisui into playing ninja with them. Naruto and Sasuke's mission was to rescue princess Hotaru from them. Hotaru was only willing to be the princess because Naruto gave her the pocky he had been saving though. (They were green tea flavor, her favorite.)

Mikoto is really nice too, even if Fugaku is a big grump. Why is everyone else in the village so mean?

The twins are six when Hotaru asked the question. "Why aren't I human like Naruto?" Naruto kinda wanted to know too so he stayed quiet wondering if Mikoto would answer. When she said it needed to stay secret he was quick to promise.

As soon as the stories were over Hotaru started laughing. 'Why is she laughing? This is huge!'

Their mom had the Kyubi sealed in her, and it got loose when she was giving birth. Luckily the Fourth Hokage killed it but not before it attacked the village. Now everyone thinks Hotaru is the Kyubi's daughter.

Maybe that's why people don't like them. They all think Hotaru is like the Kyubi and Naruto is always spending time with her. She's nothing like that monster though.

Well he'll just have to prove them wrong. Hotaru is gonna be a great ninja with him. They're both going to protect the village, and become Hokage together. 'Then the villagers will realize how great we are dattebayo.'


	7. Chapter 5

**AN:** The rabid plot bunny has forced me to write another chapter. Everyone who's left a nice review, favorited, and followed is also a good motivator. You're all awesome, and I am gifting you with delicious cyber-brownies.

0o0o0

The Academy is sooo boring. The fact that Naruto doesn't seem to mind is just creepy. I think he's just excited about the prank though. We've been here for a month, and I was only recently able to convince him and Duck Butt of the plan. Otherwise he'd be just as bored as me. It was surprisingly difficult to set it up so they wouldn't be suspicious of how I knew. I ended up spending a lot of time in the library.

I succeeded though. Now we just need to come up with more pranks for the boredom. I'm so glad this Naruto is still a prankster. A Naruto who doesn't love pranks,ramen, and orange is utter blasphemy.

The pranks are also good training. Naruto was so excited when I explained to him they're good for strategy, trapmaking, stealth, and infiltration. It's made even harder if ninjas start chasing us. The goal is to make it so there's no proof we did it though, even if everyone knows we did. Usually. Sometimes we don't care if it was obviously us.

The bell rings and kids start running out of the room for lunch. I jump off the desk using the chaos to hide my movements. Quickly darting around feet to the front I leap on the teacher's desk grabbing the container of thumbtacks. I make sure he hasn't noticed me distracted as he is trying to get children out in an orderly fashion. Once I'm sure he won't notice I dump them in his seat.

Then I go to meet Naruto and Sasuke like nothings happened. I really hate that teacher. I wouldn't have really cared if it was just me he expressed disgust for, but he's always singling Naruto out. I will not stand for anyone picking on my brother. He even gave Naruto a fake test once. I pointed it out in front of the whole class and it hasn't happened since. We were accused of trying to cheat though. I told him I noticed the test didn't look right so glanced at another kids. I wasn't planning to help Naruto cheat. (I'd never let Naruto cheat unless that was the point of the test. Like in the chunin exams.) He still gave us detention.

By the end of the day we had the perfect prank planned. The fact that Duck Butt didn't approve of it just means it's that much more amazing. Even if he thinks it's a bad idea he won't tell on us. Last time he did Naruto gave him a pitiful kicked puppy look and didn't talk to him for a whole day. For Naruto that is an incredibly long time, normally he'd be talking the ear off any who would listen.

Tomorrow we're going to see Jiji. Naruto has been making me call him that by the way. The Hokage was extremely amused the first time Naruto called him that. His amusement only grew when we got into a fight in front of him on whether or not I had to call him that. He quickly interrupted making it clear it was my decision what I call him, but he didn't mind the name. After that I surrendered to Naruto's puppy eyes. Damn the puppy eyes, why can't I do that? Foxes are cute too.

Anyway, I keep getting off topic. Tomorrow we're going to see Jiji. We visit him once a month, almost always in his office, and he almost never leaves his seat. He's practically glued to it. So we thought it would be funny to literally glue him to his seat. Maybe then he'll take us somewhere fun next time.

I'm gonna cause some sort of distraction so he'll get up. Then Naruto will sneakily pour a very light layer of fast drying super glue. Hopefully he won't notice and stand back up before it dries. The Hokage robes are thick though, he shouldn't feel it.

0o0o0

The plan actually worked. He was glued to his seat and surprisingly just laughed when he realized it. I was expecting him to at least be annoyed. Instead he said he was glad the chair had wheels and rolled his chair over to the shelf to grab a book. He spent the next hour until we had to leave like that. Even though I knew he could have easily got unstuck.

We were kind of worried he'd tell Mikoto when she came to pick us up but evidently not. Maybe he just didn't want to admit he was tricked by us. Whatever the reason I was definitely not complaining. Mikoto would have chewed us out.

When we got home Sasuke wanted to know every little detail. We made him wait until after dinner to tell him, but as soon as we were excused from the table we ran to mine and Naruto's room. Duck butt plopped on the bed giving us an expectant look, "Well?"

Naruto grinned widely as he started describing what happened. Some of the details were a little exaggerated, but I didn't feel like correcting him. Sasuke just stared at him in shock as he finished his tale.

"You seriously pranked the Hokage?"

"Yep."

"He actually fell for it and wasn't mad?"

"Yep."

The Duck butt actually had the nerve to look disappointed. "I thought the Hokage was supposed to be the best. He shouldn't have fallen for your pathetic prank."

We kicked him out after that and got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 6

**AN:** I have no idea when Iruka became a sensei at the academy and started teaching Naruto's class. For this story I'm gonna go with when the twins are eight. I apologise in advance that this chapter is so serious but it was necessary.

0o0o0

I think I love Umino Iruka. He's only been teaching us for two weeks, but he is so much better than our last sensei. Admittedly he seemed a little wary of me and Naruto at first but that quickly changed. He treats all of his students equally and for that I will be forever grateful. Not only that he actually sees me as the sentient creature I am. Usually very few people outside of my adoptive family even acknowledge that.

My thoughts are interrupted as a random police officer enters the room. I didn't recognize him. Iruka paused in his lecture giving the officer a confused look, "Can I help you with something sir?"

"May I have a word with you outside?"

Iruka nods telling us to behave and he won't be gone long. As soon as the door shuts behind them whispers break out among the kids. 'What could that be about?'

Everyone falls silent as Iruka comes back in, "Sasuke, Naruto, and Hotaru you're all excused to go home early. Uchiha-san will escort you." Dread pooled in my stomach. Something has to be wrong. I'm pretty sure the other two are feeling the same as me. They nod silently and stand to leave the room. They both looked worried as I followed them out. The officer was waiting for us outside.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately start barraging him with questions that he wouldn't answer. We're told to wait till we get home to ask questions. Doesn't he know that just makes us worry more?

As soon as we get there the officer leaves with a nod to Fugaku. We're quickly ushered to the living room where Mikoto and Itachi are waiting. My breath catches in my throat as I see the expression on both their faces. Whatever happened was bad.

Nothing could have prepared me for what they tell us.

Shisui's dead.

The world kind of fades from my awareness as the words run through my head on a loop. Shisui is dead. Why is he dead? I thought things were different. In canon he would have died a lot earlier. I shouldn't have assumed that meant it wouldn't happen at all. No one has been acting weird or particularly tense until now though.

But they say it was suicide. (liars) I was such an idiot. Why did I think I could stop the massacre? Becoming close to them and worming my way into their hearts just delayed it. Now it's gonna hurt all the more when they're gone. I wish I just never tried. I'm pretty sure the original Sasuke hadn't known Shisui as anything more than his brother's friend.

I numbly look to my side to see both Sasuke and Naruto sobbing their eyes out. It's my fault. If I hadn't been a persistent little snot they wouldn't have been very close.

Now the only thing I can do is try and look out for the signs. Maybe I'll be able to prevent either of them from actually seeing it. Or at least keep Itachi from using that genjutsu on Sasuke. The sense of betrayal will be bad enough.

I took a few deep breaths then left the room. I needed to be alone. I decided to go hide myself in a closet and cry. It was so very very painful. Shisui's death and the future deaths I could do nothing to stop.

0o0o0

The massacre was a week later.

Naruto and Sasuke are arguing over something as we walk home but I don't care. I'm more interested in paying attention for anything out of the ordinary. I've been doing this every day since Shisui died. Especially as I finally noticed that Itachi has been getting progressively more stressed. Before I had thought it was just the stress of Anbu. Now I realize it was my own heavy denial. I had seen the signs and chose to ignore them. I can't do that again.

We arrive at the gates to the compound and I freeze. It's completely silent. It isn't late enough for this type of quiet. The other two stop arguing and look around warily. "Where is everyone?"

I ignore Naruto's question, cursing in my mind that the compound is so far away from everything. Taking a deep breath I give them a serious look, "We need to go find help, now." Please let them cooperate.

"Why?" I glare at Sasuke, "Because something is seriously not right. I know you feel it too."

He nods taking a step inside the compound. I panic, "Not in there you idiot. That's why we need to get help, something isn't right in there. It would be a horrible idea to go in. We need to find a ninja."

Sasuke's starting to somewhat understand the situation now, but he's still a kid. "I have to make sure they're ok." I can't deal with this right now. We need to leave.

"All we can do is find help. If we rush in we could get killed," I wanted to yell at him. The only thing that stopped me was that I knew that would have the opposite effect from what I wanted.

He looks crushed, and for a second I thought he would bolt in anyway. Instead he starts running in the direction of the village making me sigh in relief. Naruto and I quickly follow after him.

As soon as we're within hearing distance of people we start screaming for help. It isn't long before a jonin jumps down from a roof and asks us what's wrong. Through the panic and inbetween panting breaths we try to explain. I'm aware of an anbu appearing, but mostly ignore him since he didn't say anything. Once we're done talking the anbu nods and disappears.

The jonin takes us to the Hokage tower to wait. Honestly I'm feeling a little dazed right now. I know that this means the Uchiha are dead, but I've known for awhile. Currently I'm just relieved I was able to get these two out of there. I was so scared it wouldn't work. The grief will hit later, right now I need to be here for my brothers.

 **AN:** I originally wasn't gonna write it like this, but then my muse kinda ambushed me. After that it just wrote itself. I'll try to make the next chapter happier to make up for it.

Reviews are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 7

0o0o0

When we were first told what happened to the clan neither Naruto or Sasuke wanted to believe it. They wanted to know how Itachi could do something like that. When no one could tell them they moved onto that there must have been a good reason. Maybe it wasn't even him. That last notion was quickly crushed.

Then the day I was afraid of came. Sasuke swore to avenge his clan. So me and Naruto tied him to a chair as we scolded him on how stupid that was. Even this young, Naruto's talk-no-jutsu is an impressive thing. We actually managed to talk him out of it. That if he had actually been there to see what Itachi did we probably wouldn't have been able to lingered in my mind.

I was so relieved when we were granted permission to live in an apartment on our own. I didn't want to deal with someone who hated us or worshipped the ground Sasuke walked on. Of course the apartment was near the Academy, and we were required to take lessons on how to live by ourselves. Those are good things even if the knuckleheads don't agree. The lady who comes to check on us once a week is annoying though. She is _very_ open in her disgust for me.

0o0o0

Oh crap. Maybe we shouldn't have snuck into T&I and spray painted the walls pink. It's not our fault the security is crap though. We were just showing them the cracks in it.

"Run faster Naruto!" Currently I am wrapped around Naruto's shoulders clinging to him while he runs. Not far behind us there are two angry jonin chasing us. Hmmph, would they have preffered we use hot pink instead of bubblegum….. Don't tell me Naruto chose that color because of Sakura. If so we need to have a little chat on why you don't have a crush on someone who hates you. It's unhealthy.

Suddenly we skid to a halt. I quickly look around not seeing our tails. Looks like we lost them. "Great job Naruto."

When I don't get a response I follow his eyes to a dingy shop window, "oh hell no."

On clear display is an orange jumpsuit with a 50% off sign. "Why not? It's orange!" Did I say that outloud?

"Exactly, it's orange. Ninjas don't wear orange. They wear colors that blend in."

"There are plenty of ninjas that don't blend in. Besides, it could be good for training my stealth if I wear something bright. After all if I can hide in orange, I can hide in anything."

Damn it, since when does he know how to manipulate an argument? While I'm glad to know he does, he's not suppose to use it on me. I blame Shisui.

Ignoring the pang at the thought of Shisui I sigh in defeat, and Naruto rushes into the store.

The look of horror on Duck butt's face when Naruto shows him the 'super cool outfit' is hilarious.


	10. Chapter 8

**AN:** Sorry it's been so long. Real life decided to make itself known by drop kicking this story from my mind. Luckily it found its way back. R&R and you get digital cookies.

I'm surprised no one said anything about the horrible pun I made last chapter. Even I cringed. I just didn't care at the time because I was annoyed.

0o0o0

I watch boredly as everyone takes turns making a bunshin. Finally Iruka calls Naruto, and I pay more attention. Hesitantly walking to the front of the class Naruto tries to concentrate. All his previous attempts were total failures and he's determined to get it right.

What I don't understand is how no one seems to notice the massive chakra swirling around him as he does the jutsu. I mean, hell, I can practically smell it. Deciding to have Naruto stay after class so I can talk to Iruka about it I sprawl out on the desk for a nap.

Someone's shaking me. "Go away," I growl and hear Duck butt snort. Cracking an eye open I glare at him. "Class is over," he says, and I look around to see him, Naruto, Iruka, and I are the only ones left. Well that's convenient.

I stretch before looking at the front where Iruka is going through some papers. "Hey Sensei, I have a question."

"What is it Hotaru-chan?" He stands from his desk and walks over to us.

"I noticed Naruto uses _way_ more chakra for jutsus than everyone else. Could that be why his bunshin is so pathetic?" I ask this with an innocent look of curiosity on my face. In reality I was extremely annoyed because by the look on his face it hadn't occurred to him.

He quickly turns his attention to my brother, "Naruto can you try making a bunshin again?"

"Sure," Naruto concentrates and like before there was a surge of chakra. A grayish, sickly Naruto appeared in a puddle on the floor. I carefully jump off the desk to sniff it. That's… odd.. I reach out a paw to touch it not actually expecting to make contact. But I did. I let out an embarrassing squeal as it jiggled. Quickly jerking back I swear it made a noise before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

I slowly turn to the others in horror to see them having a similar reaction. "Aren't those supposed to be illusions? Because that felt solid. I-it was squishy," I choke out.

"They are," Iruka says, bewildered.

He cleared his throat before giving Naruto a serious look, "I don't think you should do that anymore. Next time you see the Hokage ask him about an alternative." Naruto nodded, just as serious, before shuddering obviously remembering when I poked the bunshin.

0o0o0

We saw Jiji a few days later. Naruto barreled into his office while I followed at a slightly more sedate pace. Sasuke grumpily walked next to me. According to Naruto, 'he just had to come.'

As soon as he had Jiji's attention Naruto started babbling about how he needs a jutsu to use instead of the bunshin. Sasuke and I just sat on the couch in the corner. Jiji was nice enough to add it to his office just for us.

When the Hokage looked hesitant to teach a more powerful jutsu to someone so young, I speak up, "He used so much chakra that he turned an illusion semi-solid Jiji. I had nightmares! If he can do that, I think he can handle whatever jutsu you're thinking of."

He sighed but I could tell he agreed with the logic. "All right Naruto, I'll teach you something called the Kage bunshin. Unlike the normal bunshin it is solid, and you gain their memories when they are dismissed. However they can only sustain minimal damage. If I teach you this, I want you to be careful of how many you make. It is an extremely chakra intensive jutsu."

Naruto quickly nodded with a wide grin.

As Jiji started explaining how to make a kage bunshin I kind of tuned out. I was trying really hard not to say the thought that had immediately popped into my head. I mean why doesn't he use the jutsu for paperwork? You'd think it would go a lot quicker with more than one of him working on it.

I managed to contain myself till the end of the impromptu lesson. I didn't want to interrupt, but as soon as soon as Jiji told him to come back tomorrow the words escaped my mouth. Jiji froze staring at me in shock for a moment. Then his face went blank as he started banging his head against the desk. A few pages fell on the floor, and we carefully started inching our way out of the room. I think I broke him.

 **Omake:**

"Naruto," I say gravely.

"Yees?" There is suspicion written all over his face as he looks up from his homework. From his perspective this is completely out of nowhere, but I've had this nagging at my thoughts for awhile now.

"Why did you choose bubble gum pink for that prank last week?"

He relaxed, "I found it in a dumpster."

Oh, I forgot he sometimes dumpster dives. He always leaves me behind when he does. There is no way I will go rummaging through nasty trash. I don't mind if he does though, as long as he properly cleans what he gets.

"So it has nothing to do with Sakura?"

"Why would it? She's one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls, and she creeps me out."

I sigh in relief, "I just wanted to make sure. It was the exact shade of her hair after all. Also, you do realize it's looking like she'll be on our team when we graduate right?"

Naruto is clearly horrified to realize this. "I'm gonna pretend you never said that," and he goes back to his homework.

Maybe I should go remind Sasuke of that little detail. The faces he makes are always funny.


	11. Chapter 9

**AN:** Here are your cookie Niceguymad they're chocolate. OOO

0o0o0

Naruto is really excited to be graduating soon, although a little disappointed he can't show his true abilities in the test. We had agreed not to until team placement has already been assigned. He'll have to arrange it so he just barely graduates.

Instead he decided to show off his skill in another way, pranks. No one ever seems to realize the amount of work and planning that goes into our pranks. Even when we sneak past ninja to perform our pranks the only one to ever catch us is Iruka; Jashin save me from stupidity. How is it that Iruka can catch us anyway? Not even the jonin can!

Anyway Naruto was originally planning to graffiti rude things on the Hokage Monument. I talked him out of that and gave him an even better idea. We'll be painting all the Hokage heads properly. It only took us half an hour at the library to find pictures of all the Hokages so we could get the colors right. Then it was two hours to get all the paint; we had trouble finding the correct yellow for the Yondaime's hair. There also aren't many places willing to sell us paint.

Tomorrow we will be getting up insanely early so as not to get caught before we're done. Hopefully with a bunch of Naruto's Kage bunshin we'll finish quickly.

0o0o0

I yawn as Naruto carefully sneaks up the mountain with me wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. It is to damn early but given I'm not doing any of the work I can't complain. Once he's high enough he makes 100 Kage bunshin. They split up and start painting, 25 to a face. (We had already stored the paint up here last night.) Naruto and I stand watch in case someone notices us.

An hour later it's done and Naruto dispels the clones. We hurry home before anyone sees, barely taking any time to admire his work. Good thing too as just then shouts start to break out not far from us. We quickly head inside to get ready for the day only to find Duck butt waiting in the entryway. He is entirely unamused. Oops, I was kinda hoping he would still be asleep.

0o0o0

After the academy Sasuke marches us to Jiji's office. Apparently he can ignore most of our pranks, but this was the last straw. The fact that everyone was accusing us but couldn't actually prove it seemed to annoy him even more.

As soon as we entered Sasuke started his rant at the Hokage. It was actually really funny. Jiji seemed to agree because when it was over he laughed. "I suspected you two were behind this. Quite an impressive bit of art. Impressive enough that I won't make you scrub it all off. In fact, I have to ask, would you be willing to continue repainting it whenever it is needed?"

All of us stared at him in shock. Naruto was the first to regain his composure, "Only if you buy the paint. That stuff's expensive."

"Of course, I'll buy any supplies you might need. You'll also be paid the price of a D rank."

This made Naruto whoop with joy. What could be better than getting payed for a prank?

0o0o0

It's finally time for the graduation exam. I kind of tune out as Iruka explains the rules of the test _again_ , but pay attention as the papers for the written portion are handed out. Once we're told to begin I start looking over it to determine which questions should be answered correctly and which not. We have to be careful about how many he does correctly because we don't want his score to high. It's happened before, and we really don't want it to happen right now.

When the written test is over I stretch before trotting after Naruto for taijutsu. This part I was expected to actually participate in. I hated the fact that we had to tone down our abilities just as much as Naruto, but we had to follow the plan. This meant we only won a single fight.

In the ninjutsu portion I noticed Mizuki stick a small piece of paper to Naruto's back as we entered the room. Naruto did too, but since it was disguised as a friendly pat on the back we had to ignore it. He was surprisingly careful of the way he put it on; I barely noticed.

When Naruto went to perform a jutsu though, he couldn't. What the hell? After a moment of shock I realized what Mizuki put on Naruto. He had put a seal on my brother. I felt anger wash over me. I no longer cared if they got suspicious, "Naruto, someone stuck something on your back. It could be a seal."

He started awkwardly trying to grab it, but it was right between his shoulder blades. Iruka quickly got it for him. He frowned at the paper in his hand before seeming to realize something. His eyes shot to Mizuki for a second and then quickly looked back at us. After a moment he cleared his throat and said, "You can try again now Naruto. I promise we'll find out who did this."

Naruto nodded. After that he easily passed. The grin on his face as we were handed our Hitai-ate was almost blinding. Especially as he clipped the smaller one around my neck. Iruka had promised to have one made specially for me if we passed. I hadn't actually expected him to have done it though. Ninken don't usually get hitai-ate, but I think he offered one for Akamaru too. It was designed kind of like a collar and is very comfy.

Suddenly Mizuki snapped. He tried to attack us but Iruka was quick to shield us. We froze for a second, staring at the kunai in Iruka's shoulder while Mizuki screamed about not letting the demons pass. We shook off our shock and started to fight alongside Iruka. It wasn't long before we had Mizuki tied to a chair. Luckily Iruka was to distracted to realize we were stronger in this fight than we normally are.

Sticking his head out the door Iruka called for another teacher. Now that I think about it, why didn't anyone come barging in yet? Our fight was pretty loud. I was distracted as Mizuki let out a disturbing laugh. He started ranting about the Kyubi and I realized what he was about to do. I lunged at him, but it was to late. He had already said Naruto was the demon. That it was sealed inside him. "You're a liar! Naruto is not the Kyubi. Don't confuse the jailor with the prisoner," I practically snarled these words at him.

Slowly Naruto turned to look at me. I flinched at the look on his face. "Did you know?"

I shook my head feeling guilty for only giving him a half truth, "I only had a suspicion. I… I did some research a while back with Sasuke's help. You can't kill an entity of chakra. Only contain it. That does NOT make you the Kyubi though. If anyone's a monster it's me."

"You're not a monster," Both Iruka and Naruto say this at the same time. I nod, "I'd like to think so. That's kind of my point Naruto. If I'm not a monster neither are you."

"She's right Naruto. Neither of you are anything like the Kyubi," Iruka says this with complete sincerity. I was immensely grateful as Naruto relaxed.

That's about when an anbu shows up to ruin the moment. We answer all his question and then he takes Mizuki who knows where. Probably T&I.

After Iruka's shoulder has been patched up he finishes testing the other students while we wait. He promised us ramen and there's no way Naruto would miss out on that. His poor wallet, but I guess he wouldn't have offered if he couldn't afford it.


	12. Chapter 10

**AN:** Every time I read the reviews people leave me I end up grinning like a loon. I love the feedback.

To the guest reviewer who asked, "But weren't they already told about the Kyubi by mikoto when they were kids?"

I'm sorry about the confusion, but they weren't actually told the Kyubi was sealed in Naruto. They were told it was sealed in their mother (they weren't told why it was sealed in her) and that's why Hotaru was a fox. Mikoto told them when it escaped the Yondaime found a way to kill it. Hotaru of course knew that wasn't possible so she assumes correctly that there is a law against telling any of the younger generation, especially Naruto. Minato being their father is also a closely guarded secret. All of this was mentioned in the story.

In the future I can answer questions a lot quicker if you login. That way I can just PM you.

0o0o0

It was pretty late when we got home from the celebratory ramen. I had a surprise I wanted to show Naruto before we went to bed though. I also wanted to show Sasuke, but he didn't want ramen so was already in bed.

Running into his room I leapt on his stomach. No way can this wait till morning. I had already been waiting for graduation to show them. He let out a slight grunt before tossing me off him, "What the hell Hotaru?"

"I have a surprise for both of you. I've been practicing with chakra control for a long time now. I finally managed to perform a jutsu without much trouble last week and was waiting to show you until we graduated. It took so long to figure out without hand seals."

Both of their eyes widened. The shock on their faces makes not telling them until now totally worth it. Sadly Sasuke quickly gets over it, "What jutsu?"

I grin, "The Henge of course."

"Really? Can you turn into a human?" Naruto's excitement is almost palpable. Obviously he doesn't mind that I'm a fox, but I had told him once that sometimes I wish I wasn't.

"Yep," I close my eyes and concentrate. Carefully moving my chakra the way I want I feel my form change. When I open my eyes they're once again looking at me in shock. I still can't get over how good it feels to be human again. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind being a fox. It's just that there are some definite disadvantages to the form, like not having opposable thumbs.

I'm pretty sure the only reason I was able to do the jutsu is the Kyubi. Kitsune are natural shapeshifters after all. I'm aware what I do isn't actually a Henge, but it's similar enough that I can call it that.

"You look how Aunt Mikoto described Kaa-chan," Naruto says softly. I tried to make it as similar to a 12 year old Kushina as I could. Mikoto had said her bone structure was kind of like Naruto's while her hair was like the red in my fur, and her eyes the same violet as mine. The description was all I had because I don't remember what she looked like in the anime of my old world.

For my outfit I was wearing black tank-top and pants with a purple jacket. My shoes were a pair of black boots. I really don't understand why most ninja wear open toed sandals. Even Naruto and Sasuke wear the sandals.

I nod hesitantly. At first I wasn't sure if I had any right to copy her appearance, but eventually I decided she was my mother too. If I was born human I'm pretty sure this is about how I would look. For some reason, no matter how hard I tried to get rid of them, I had the same whisker marks as Naruto.

I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts when Naruto launched himself at me. We both fell to the floor as he made a valiant effort in the art of hugging someone to death.

"Naruto, can't. breathe," I manage to choke out and his hold relaxes slightly. As I gasp in a few gulps of air I hear Sasuke snort. Turning my head to glare at him I see him on the other side of the room. He probably moved there to avoid ending up in a puppy pile with us. Well to bad, maybe he shouldn't have laughed at me.

I grin evilly at him, "Hey Naruto, I think Sasuke needs to join the hug."

Naruto's grin matches mine as he launches himself at Sasuke. We all end up falling asleep on the floor after an epic battle to determine who's stuck on the bottom of the pile.

0o0o0

It was time for us to take the picture for our ninja registration form. Naruto wanted to do a bunch of face paint, but I didn't want to deal with the hassle of Jiji making us do it again. We both knew he would. Instead I was wrapped around his shoulders as a fox.

When we turned it in and Jiji looked at the picture he was clearly bewildered. I think I might know why too. "Hey Jiji, what's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"The picture is completely normal. Are you feeling alright Naruto?"

My brother's eyebrow twitches in annoyance and I try to hold in laughter.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine Jiji. I can be serious sometimes, dattebayo." Damnit I thought me and Sasuke got him to stop saying that.

"He originally wanted to do face paint, but since you'd just make us do it again there's no point," I explain. Jiji nods in understanding.

And then Konohamaru barges into the room with a shout, "Jiji, get ready for a fight. I'm going to be the Godaime Hokage! Oomph." Seriously how does he always trip over nothing?

He sits up and looks around eyes landing on us, "Naruto, you tripped me!"

Both of us just stare at him. "You should know by now that he didn't," sigh, "I thought you were done challenging Jiji to fights."

"I was, but you two have been busy."

I decide to take a page out of Shikamaru's book, "Mendokuse."

0o0o0

I cringe trying to cover my ears as Sakura and Ino barge into the room yelling over who won. Their voices aren't quite as grating by themselves, but put them in a room together and my ears bleed.

T&I should record an argument between those two and put it on an endless loop. Anyone would crack having to listen to _that,_ especially if they add in whatever their usual methods are.

Sakura is about to try throwing Naruto out of his seat, and I decide enough is enough. So I bite her. She screams jerking her hand away, "What the hell?"

"Sasuke doesn't want to sit with you. Don't think I didn't see you about to throw Naruto out of his seat."

She flounders slightly not sure what to do, "What do you know? You and Naruto are just a couple of deadlast idiots." So she's resorting to name calling.

Sasuke finally speaks up glaring darkly at Sakura, "I consider both of them my siblings and would appreciate if you didn't insult them."

Quite a few people seem shocked and I'm not really sure why. We live together after all. Yeah Sasuke can be a little distant at times but everyone knows we usually hang out. Sakura mutters a quick apology before scurrying away.

She probably still thinks we're getting in the way of her and Sasuke. If we're going to be stuck on a team with her, and we almost certainly will, she needs to get over the damn obsession. Or at the very least take her training more seriously. Her combat abilities suck.

0o0o0

We've been waiting here for hours and I am bored out of my mind. I forgot that Kakashi is always late. It's been nearly 13 years since I watched the show, and it makes me kind of worried about all the important information I might have forgotten. Honestly my memory is pretty vague unless I have something to trigger it.

I look up as Naruto grabs the chalk eraser. It's pretty clear what he plans to do. "Put glue on it," I say.

Sakura gasps, "There's no way he'll fall for that."

I grin because I think I remember this now, "Doesn't mean he'll bother to dodge."

Naruto puts the eraser in the door and we wait. A few minutes later Kakashi graces us with his presence. I grin and Naruto starts laughing as our new sensei realizes it's stuck in his hair. "Soak it in hot water with some oil. Whatever you prefer to use in your hair. That isn't a very strong glue so it should come out fine," I tell him.

He barely acknowledges my words as he looks us over. "My first impression of you guys. I hate you," he say this so blandly I can't help snickering at the doom cloud that falls over my teammates. "Meet me on the roof in 20 minutes," and he disappears with a Shunshin.

0o0o0

When he finally makes an appearance 45 minutes later the eraser is gone, and his hair is damp.

"First off, I'd like you to introduce yourselves."

Sakura tilts her head in confusion, "Introduce ourselves… What should we say?"

Kakashi raises his hands at his sides and shrugs, "Your likes, dislikes, future dreams, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first then?" Naruto asks.

"Me? My name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream… As for my hobbies, I have many."

"In the end all we know is his name," Sakura grumbles and for once I agree with her. "Lets copy him," I whisper in Naruto's ear from my spot on his shoulders.

"Alright, now you guys. Let's start with you in the orange."

Naruto grins widely, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like and dislike a lot of things. I have a few hobbies, and everyone already knows my future dream."

His eye twitches but other than that Kakashi doesn't react. "Next."

Guess that's me, "I'm Uzumaki Hotaru. The things I like and dislike are none of your business. My hobbies are mostly the same as Naruto's. Maybe I'll tell you my dream some other time."

Then it was Sakura. Her introduction mostly consisted of glancing at Sasuke and giggling.

Finally it got to Sasuke, "Is there really a point to this? I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have some likes and dislikes, an ambition, and maybe a hobby."

"Alright, seems like you're all lovely people. Moving on, tomorrow we have a mission," he's practically radiating false cheer. Oops, I think we annoyed him. Naruto is quick to start asking questions to which he is disappointed by the answer.

"A survival exercise."

"Why a survival exercise? We had plenty of those in the academy! You said it was a mission," Sakura protests.

"This is no simple exercise. Of the 27 graduates, only nine will be recognized as genin. The remaining 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!"

"Then what was the graduation test for?"

"Oh, that. It was just to select those with potential for becoming ninja. I will be determining whether you pass or fail. We meet at five in the morning. You're dismissed. Oh... and you'd best skip breakfast. You'll throw up."

As soon as Kakashi's gone I speak up, "We're not skipping breakfast. If we don't eat how are we supposed to pass whatever test he gives us? We'd be to hungry."

"He said we'd throw up," Sakura says hesitantly. I snort, "He's a liar." Both Sasuke and Naruto nod in agreement.

 **AN:** Before anyone asks. I'm NOT going with the headcanon that the Henge is an illusion and only Naruto's is solid. It is an actual transformation; how else would you explain the fight between Gamabunta and Shukaku? It was Gamabunta's idea to use the jutsu.

I'm going with Hotaru can hold a transformation a lot longer without much effort. I guess you could compare it to Tsunade's permanent Henge. She only recently figured out how though so she still has to focus for a minute when performing the jutsu.


	13. Chapter 11

**AN:** Random fact that you probably don't care about: I consumed a LOT of sugar in the process of writing this.

0o0o0

I decided to take advantage of the fact that I can now use the Henge and make my brothers breakfast. I've always felt bad that they have to do more of the housework than me. There aren't a lot of chores that I can do as a fox. Now that I can turn into a human I plan to do just as much as them.

I'm putting the food on the table as they finally stumble in the room. It's a little surprising they weren't woken by the smell of food sooner. They both sit down giving the food and then me slightly odd looks. Giving them a wide grin I also sit, taking the first bite to show them it's perfectly safe. After all, they think this is the first time I've cooked. I also doubt they recognize what I made.

Narurto hesitantly pokes his food with a fork, "What is it?"

"French toast, it's delicious." Sadly I couldn't figure out how to make pancakes. French toast is a lot simpler.

He takes a hesitant bite, eyes widen, and the food starts to rapidly disappear. Sasuke takes that as a cue to try his (You should know better Sasuke.) only to spit it back out. "Too sweet," he grumbles glaring at me.

"I knew you would probably say that. I made you some scrambled eggs with a side of tomatoes instead. I just wanted you to try this first, but did you really have to do that," a nod, "Fine. Get rid of what you spit out and give the rest to Naruto. Your food is in the kitchen."

The rest of breakfast passed mostly in silence. They didn't bother asking where I learned how to cook, probably assuming I just watched them and found a cookbook with the recipe for French toast.

We took our time getting ready for the test Kakashi has for us. He's just going to be late again so we planned to get there at around eight instead of five. I decided to turn back into a fox before we left; we don't want to let Kakashi know just yet.

0o0o0

We arrived at the training ground to find a very annoyed Sakura with no Kakashi in sight. Sakura immediately starts screaming that we're late, which is kinda surprising since that includes Sasuke. Maybe there is hope for her yet.

"Did you have breakfast," I asked when she finished. "Of course I did."

And obviously that's the exact moment when our sensei decides to show up. He's probably been nearby for a while now. "I thought I told you not to eat," Kakashi says menacingly. Is it odd that I just wanna laugh? (You only feel that way because you know he isn't serious.)

Sasuke doesn't really care if our new sensei is mad and he asks, "So?" completely deadpan. Kakashi gives us a speculative look ignoring the question. He quickly fishes a pair of bells from his pouch.

"Today's assignment is to take these bells from me by noon. Those who can't do it won't get lunch," realization dawns on their faces, "They'll be tied to a stump… and I'll eat in front of them. Of course if either Naruto or Hotaru manage to get a bell it would also count for the other, if not, they're both tied up."

"Hold on a sec, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asks.

"There are only two, so at the very least, one of you gets tied up. That person will be disqualified for failing the mission… and will return to the Academy. It'll be one person at the very least, or it could be all of you. You can use your weapons. You won't be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill me." I'm starting to think Kakashi is a bit of a drama queen, has he always been like this? (Yes)

"But that's dangerous, Sensei!" Get with the program Sakura. He is a jonin and we are just wannabe genin. If one of us were to seriously injure him it would be a sign the apocalypse is near. At least in our current state, maybe if we had more training, worked together, and caught him really off guard. (I think the drama is contagious.)

"If you can't handle it then you're not cut out to be a ninja. Begin when I give the signal," says Kakashi.

I think I remember the gist of this. Only having two bells was to set us against each other, but we're actually supposed to work together. If I'm wrong we'll figure something else out.

As soon as Kakashi said go, Naruto made ten clones to confront him while we ran into the trees. He didn't question it when I told him to follow Sasuke, and I went after Sakura. Hopefully she's not still mad I bit her.

Once we had a good hiding spot she turned to whisper angrily at me, "Why the hell aren't you with Naruto?"

"Because if we want to have any hope of getting those bells we need to work together. He may not seem like much but he is a jonin. That means he is way stronger than us with a ton more experience."

She stares at me for a moment before giving a hesitant nod. "Follow me," I say before heading in the direction the other two went. I sniff the air as we run. My nose may not be as good as a normal fox, but it's enough to pick up and follow a fresh trail. Especially Naruto, he always reeks of ramen.

We find them under a large tree waiting for us. "Naruto, how many clones are left with Kakashi?" He frowns, "Two, but that's only because he ignores them in favor of his book. I think they've resorted to just talking with him so we have time to plan."

Good. I take a deep breath looking between the other three, "You guys have any ideas? For this to work we have to surprise him. Luckily he's already underestimating us."

Naruto grins, "Our best bet is probably your Henge. We all act like we're trying our best to get the bells, but you hang back. I'll make a clone to look like fox you so he won't be suspicious. Then, when you have the chance, go after the bells in human form. Hopefully that will be enough of a shock."

I am so proud of him, "I was thinking along the same lines. Only I'll keep some fox feutures like the ears, tail, and claws." I feel really bad doing this because it'll most likely look like a Kushina with the Kyubi leaking out. That's exactly why I need to do it though, otherwise he'd recover from the shock to quickly. Plus I'm kind of annoyed at the way he has completely ignored our existence until now. Wasn't he Minato's student? He could've been like an older brother to us.

"Wait, you can use a Henge?" I forgot we didn't tell Sakura yet.

"I can. I'll explain later right now focus on the test. Sasuke you should attack from a distance with weapons since you have the best aim. When that doesn't work, spam him with clones Naruto. Glomp him if you have to so that he'll be still enough for Sakura to go after the bells. If that doesn't work I'll make a dash for them. Sound good?" They nodded, and we headed back towards the clearing. We have a test to ace!

0o0o0

As I suspected none of our other tactics were successful. I tried to look angry as I charged at Kakashi, my hair whipping around behind me. I was close when he caught a glimpse of me and froze. He had a look on his face that I couldn't quite describe, "Kushina?" Even with channeling my anger at him a small part of me feels bad for doing this, but he'll need to get used to my appearance anyway. I plan to be using it a lot more in the future. (Just admit that you can be vindictive.)

It was as my fingers wrapped around the bells that he snapped out of it. He tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had a firm grip and quickly darted away. Immediately I drop the fox attributes except for the whisker marks that won't go the hell away.

Kakashi quickly composed himself, "It seems you pass. Do you mind telling me how you managed that Henge?"

"A lot of practice? I'm not actually entirely sure. It isn't quite the same as a Henge. The only explanation I have is that kitsune are natural shapeshifters. Plus the Inuzuka have a jutsu where they can temporarily give their ninken their appearance. I just made my own version where I didn't need the help of a human, I can turn into whatever I want, and it lasts way longer."

He gave me a careful look before nodding, "Who are you going to give the other bell to." I blink, "You're still going with that story? We all worked together to get these. Either we all pass or we all fail."

Kakashi looks between us, and when we all stare back with determination, he eye smiles, "Very good. I had originally thought I was gonna have to go into this big speech on seeing through deception, teamwork, and not blindly following authority. However you have all greatly exceeded my expectations. People who break the rules are seen as trash, but those who would abandon their friends are worse than trash. You all pass!"

We all let out a collective whoop of joy. We actually passed! Suddenly Naruto froze like he'd been hit with something, "Wait! When Hotaru charged at you, you called her Kushina. Did you know Kaa-san?"

"I did," and he left with a Shunshin before Naruto could ask anything else.

 **AN:** I would like to give everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story cake and ice cream. I originally wanted to give you cookies, but for some reason those are reserved for the Dark Side. They kicked me out after the third Cookie War in a week. All cookies are now carefully rationed.


	14. Chapter 12

**AN:** Umm... I was so traumatized to learn the cake is a lie that I had to take a slight leave for mental health reasons.

*coughs awkwardly* Yep, that's my excuse.

0o0o0

Kakashi is once again very late. We've already finished our normal morning routine, and he should of been here by now. He's usually pretty exact about how late he is.

Currently Naruto is writing in his prank journal that for some reason I'm not allowed to read. (I think he said something about publishing it one day.) Sasuke is still training while Sakura stares dreamily. Sighing I decide to practice my shapeshifting. I've improved a lot and barely need to think about the change itself. I want to be able to turn into anything quickly and correctly though.

For example getting all the little details of someone I've only seen once, or turning into random animals that aren't a fox. I'll even occasionally turn into objects, however the sensation is so unnerving that I won't ever use it for more than a couple minutes. There is so much potential for the Henge that I'm not sure why ninja don't use it more. Although it does seem to be easier for me to turn into anything, for however long I want, humans can still do it.

About twenty minutes later Kakashi shows up. We all tune out Sakura's yelling, and as he's about to pull out his book and ignore us I change my appearance one last time. He froze and looked at me suspiciously, "Hotaru."

I hum in question as I stare blankly back at him.

"Why do you look like chibi me?"

"They say imitation is the highest form of flattery," I shrug, trying to keep my voice bland and not burst out laughing. They all gave me looks of disbelief. I have a feeling Naruto is writing this in his journal.

Kakashi's still suspicious but seemingly decides to ignore it. Up until now I've still been annoyed with him and myself. He's practically family and yet he was never there. I had completely forgotten about him until graduation. Now my memories of the anime are coming back, but they're still too hazy.

For a while I was furious that he wasn't there for us when we were younger, furious that he still refuses to tell Naruto anything about Kushina even though he let slip he knew her, but I couldn't hold on to that. I knew he had been through so much and understood why he avoided us. That doesn't mean I'll let it continue. Him and Sakura are a part of our crazy family now whether they like it or not.

I spent the entire day that way as we did our normal D-ranks. When someone finally asked if I was Kakashi's son I grinned, loudly saying "Yep," over him saying "No." Turning to him I feign hurt, "Are you disowning me, Otou-san?" Naruto snickered.

He gave me the same weird look from earlier, "You are not, and never were my son."

I slowly nod, "Right, I'm your daughter." I made my hair slightly longer and my voice and appearance a little more feminine also getting rid of the mask. After a little more arguing he agreed to be my older brother. The poor merchant was pulled into the dispute and looked like he seriously regretted asking. Naruto decided that if Kakashi was my brother he had to be his, Sasuke's, and Sakura's too. I was happy to hear Naruto is also starting to consider Sakura family. If only she could get over her stupid crush on Sasuke.

0o0o0

The next day I decided to go back to my usual human self.

When Kakashi finally arrived and once again gave no indication that he planned to teach us, I snapped. It's been weeks, obviously it was too much to hope he'd be any different from the fictional version of himself.

"Kakashi if you don't start teaching us I will find a way to make your life hell, and I will somehow convince Mitarashi Anko to help," as soon as those words left my mouth I regretted it. I'm not supposed to know about her. I'm actually surprised I remembered her full name.

He blinked a few times and then his eyes narrowed, "How do you know Anko."

Uh-oh, "I don't, but I've heard of her." He didn't seem to believe me but for some reason decided to leave it alone.

We all wait as he weighs the pros and cons. He knows me and Naruto can set up some pretty mean pranks if someone upsets us, especially if we managed to convince Anko to help no matter how unlikely that is. He could probably avoid a great deal of them but not all of them. He wouldn't want to deal with it so he might as well just train us.

Finally he nods and says, "We'll start with tree climbing."

Judging by the pleased look on his face he doesn't expect any of us to know what he's talking about. Most likely expects someone to blow up at him so he can smugly tell them what he meant. That particular personality trait of his can be annoying when you're on the receiving end of it.

Well sorry to disappoint you Kakashi, "We already know that, and yes I mean without hands. I've also mastered water walking. Sakura is almost there, and Sasuke and Naruto aren't far behind. I did it a while back for my chakra control before I could even attempt shapeshifting. I started teaching the others right after we became a team."

Kakashi only seemed mildly surprised which of course means he was shocked. "Alright, because we don't have much time before missions today let's work on water walking. Tomorrow I'll evaluate all of your abilities better so that I know what you need to work on," he said, and we all nod.

After about an hour where he actually gave us tips to make it easier, we had to go catch Tora. Luckily the cat actually seems to like me for some strange reason. It doesn't take us anywhere near as long to catch it as some other teams so we get the mission quite often. Poor Sasuke loves cats, but Tora seems to hate him the most.

0o0o0

The next day we are all shocked and a little scared when Kakashi shows up ten minutes late. Only TEN MINUTES. That's practically on time. He goes on to tell us that there will be no missions today so we'd better work hard to make up for it.

He evaluates us one at a time while the rest of us run laps. After that he has us line up in front of him and asks if there are specific things we want to learn. I couldn't resist saying the first thing that pops into my head. "I want to learn how to laugh demonically," I grin and he sighs, "Figure that out on your own. Is there anything you want to learn that is actually important?"

Naruto looks scandalized, "That is important! Don't worry Hotaru I'll help." At least he understands me. Also I think Sakura just giggled about something that wasn't Sasuke.

"Thank you Naruto. Alright can you teach me a genjutsu that creates a dark aura around me and makes the air just a little bit colder, Sensei?" This is the first time I've called him that even though the others do. I believe that's a title you must earn, and until now, he hadn't.

He nods with an amused grin that you could barely see through the mask. It wasn't anything like his usual overly cheerful one. This was genuine.

Yep this team is definitely family, and _no one_ is taking that away from me.

 **AN:** As always feedback is greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **AN:** I'm so sorry for the long wait. At least the story's getting to the good stuff now. Does that make up for it a little? I also made a new cover pic, what do you guys think of it?

0o0o0

It's been a month since Kakashi-Sensei started actually working with us, and we've improved so much. At first he just focused on making sure we were well rounded in the basics and told us to really think about what we wanted our styles to be.

Sakura seemed pretty undecided about what she wants her specialty to be until recently. Especially after Sasuke said he wanted to be an Iryo-nin. That was a huge shock to all of us, but he's serious about it. Sakura was torn between wanting to also be one and not wanting to upset Sasuke by copying him. There's also the fact that you usually don't have more than one Iryo-nin on a team. Which is really just because not enough people want to be Iryo-nins.

Finally Sasuke snapped at her that he doesn't care if she's also an Iryo-nin. There's no way having two on the team would be a bad thing as long as she still takes the rest of her training seriously. He's gonna prove that Iryo-nins aren't weak and she better not get in the way of that.

The next day I shoved a book about Tsunade at her. After that she started joining Sasuke when he goes to train at the hospital and taking her taijutsu more seriously.

Naruto has been throwing himself into the art of trapmaking with great joy. It may not be Sensei's specialty, but he's still had some pretty helpful tips for him. In return Naruto pesters him about Kushina and when that fails starts asking about cool jutsu. Some things just never change.

I myself have been focusing on taijutsu and my shapeshifting. It took a long time to figure out something that worked well for me. I work great with Naruto as a fox, but when I first started training as a human I was pathetic. I finally gave up on the standard taijutsu and had Kakashi help me integrate my old style into something I could use while human. I lengthen my nails to claws hardening them as much as I can with chakra and they're pretty much the only weapon I use. My style is more fluid than you might think though; when I fight it almost feels like dancing.

0o0o0

"An errand to the neighboring town… to babysit the Chief Councilors boy… Helping with digging for potatoes, eh..."

When Naruto finally let out a shout of frustration I quickly spoke before he could, "Jiji, if we don't get something more interesting, we will do something drastic in our boredom." I've been considering redecorating T&I.

Mostly tuning out Iruka's lecture, I give him a flat look, "I am aware of the purpose of D-ranks. We've been training hard though, and it's about time we got something more than simple chores. Right Sensei?"

"It's true that they're doing well enough for a C-rank. But that does not mean you get to speak to the Hokage that way Hotaru," he said giving me a sharp look.

"Sorry Jiji."

Jiji grinned, "Apology accepted. Alright I'll have you do a C-rank… You will be bodyguards for someone."

Naruto starts bouncing with excitement, "Really? Who, who?"

"I'll introduce you now," I quickly change back into a fox and wrap myself around Naruto's shoulders for no reason other than to annoy Tazuna. Lately I had been spending most of my time human. "Could you please come in…?"

Slowly Tazuna opens the door, "What's this? It's just a bunch of darned squirts! The smallest one with the stupid face even has his pet with him!"

I growl leaping off Naruto as I change into my half human form. Landing lightly I try to glare darkly at him. Damn he reeks of alcohol. "I am not a pet. They are all _my_ pets who exist solely to amuse me," I maintained the dark aura for a few more seconds before both me and Naruto descended into giggles. The rest of our team looked like they wished they didn't know us.

Tazuna quickly got over his shock (I think it's because he's so drunk. His reaction should have been funnier.) and introduced himself, "I'm Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You'll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!"

Well of course we will be; you lied about the damn mission parameters.

0o0o0

When we first left Naruto was over the moon at getting to leave Konoha and go on a cool mission. I on the other hand was a ball of nerves because I knew how badly this could go. Now though, we're all bored out of our minds.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna," Sakura was the first to break the silence of the past hour.

"What is it?"

"Your country is The Land of the Waves, right?"

"What of it?"

"Say, Kakashi Sensei… Are there Ninjas in that land too?"

I sigh as Sensei starts his lecture. We learned all this in the academy. How could Sakura of all people forget? Her book smarts was the only reason she did so well in the Academy.

The lecture finally over Sakura squeals, "No kidding, Lord Hokage is that incredible!"

Then the fact that there wouldn't be any ninja battles on a C-rank is brought up, and I can't help but snort. I quickly brush off their questioning looks and we go back to walking in silence.

0o0o0

I've been keeping an eye out for the puddle for a while now. I finally see it and can't help the crazy grin that spreads across my face. Because I have had more than enough time to think on what I wanted to do about it.

My grin only widens as I start humming "It's Raining, It's Pouring" as I start skipping towards it. I'm on, "he bumped his head," when Kakashi realizes what I'm about to do and tries to stop me. Too late, I take a flying leap at the puddle. The puddle disappears to reveal the Demon Brothers, and my eyes widen as I realize I actually landed on one's groin. He let out a sound like a dying animal before passing out. I have to hold back a wince as I actually hadn't meant to do that.

However that doesn't mean I won't take advantage of the situation. I school my expression as I step off him and turn to the other who was still sitting on the ground in shock. I lengthened my nails and made my eyes a demonic red. Grinning ferally to show off my fangs I quickly perform the genjutsu Sensei taught me. "How would you like to die?" I ask with poison sugar in my voice.

"What are you?" he barely manages to choke out the words.

I slowly tilt my head giving him a speculative look, "I'm the daughter of the Kyubi, and you were planning to hurt what's mine."

There was suddenly the smell of urine and I can't help but wrinkle my nose, "Oh that's just disgusting."

He frantically look's from me to Sensei and taking a shaky breath he says, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Please don't leave me alone with her." At that I drop the genjutsu but keep my appearance. "Sounds good to me."

After that it's not long before they're tied to a tree and spilling their guts.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna with a hard look, "We hadn't heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. The content of the request was supposed to just be protection from gangs, thieves, and the like. This a B-rank mission or higher. If our enemies were to be ninja's, this never would have been a C-rank. It appears there's some good reason for this, but being lied to in the request won't do. This is beyond the scope of our mission."

Sakura looks like she also wanted to say something but surprisingly didn't.

"We can't just turn back! We're not quitters and if we did Tazuna would die. We promised to protect him and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!" by the end Naruto was shouting quite loudly.

"But he lied to us about the mission," Sakura makes her half hearted attempt to protest. Obviously she didn't want the man to die either. The stubborn look on Naruto's face said it all.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright Naruto, we can continue the mission _only if_ your teammates agree." Sasuke and I both agreed without hesitation, and Sakura only hesitated slightly.

Our Sensei eye-smiled and clapping his hands said, "Alright, then it's settled!" He is way too cheery compared to a moment ago.

 **Omake:**

We were about to head home from the Academy when I noticed a younger kid being cornered by what looked like a genin. I frowned and went a little closer trying to hear what was being said.

"Iryo-nins aren't real ninja. They're all just a bunch of weaklings who can't make it on the field. Especially the guys," the genin sneered at the boy who looked on the verge of tears. Rage bubbled up inside me and I felt my fur fluff up like an angry cat. I quickly stormed over to give him a piece of my mind.

"You are an utter imbecile and it's a wonder you ever became a genin. Who do you think patches you up when you get injured being a supposed ' _real ninja'_? What about all those Iryo-nin who go out on the field, sometimes in the heat of it all, and save the lives of you ' _real ninja'_? Without Iryo-nins there wouldn't be regular ninja or at least not as many. Do you have any idea how high the number of deaths would be?

Honestly I think everyone who can should know at least a little healing because there might not always be an Iryo-nin near by. What would you do if your best friend was seriously injured, and you had the supplies to help them, but you didn't know what to do? If you don't do something fast they'll bleed out."

When I was done the genin was beet red and shouted something defensively before leaving. I was still too angry to even hear what it was. Probably nothing nice.

Taking a few deep breaths I turn to Sasuke who had followed me, "Let's go catch up with Naruto. He's probably already at Ichiraku's and on his second bowl."

0o0o0

Unknown to Hotaru she had just given Sasuke a lot to think on.

 **AN:** Fight scenes are going to be a nightmare to write. I can already see it; I'm doooomed!


	16. Chapter 14

**AN:** Reviews make the world go round and feed starving authors. Seriously, I love hearing the thoughts of you lovely readers. Sorry if the rambling replies I tend to send bother anyone.

0o0o0

When we made it to the edge of the water Tazuna exchanged a few short words with a man who appeared to have been waiting for us. The man nodded grimly and told us to board a nearby boat while giving us genin cautious looks, warning us to stay as quiet as possible.

That seemed to be Kakashi's cue to finally question Tazuna.

"We know that someone payed ninja to kill you. Those two nukenin said it had something to do with your bridge. Why?"

Tazuna sighed, "It appears I have no choice but to tell you. Please hear me out. I'm being targeted by a terrifying man."

"A terrifying man… Who?"

"You guys have probably heard at least his name before. A shipping magnate by the name of Gato."

I was surprised to see Kakashi actually straighten from his slouch, "What? Gato… of the Gato Company? One of the world's richest men?"

"Yes. On the surface, he's the chief executive of a shipping company… But underneath, he's into drug-trafficking and deals in contraband using gangs and ninja. Moreover, he runs a despicable business, ruthlessly taking over nations and enterprises.

It was about one year ago… When that man first set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He used his wealth and violence to enter this country, and before anyone knew it, he had taken complete control of this island's maritime transportation and shipping.

Having a tight grip on the ocean, in an island nation like the Land of Waves, means having control of finance, the government, the people… everything. The one thing Gato fears is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for some time now."

Sakura was first to speak up, "I see, since your the one building the bridge, you've become a hindrance."

"Gato is clearly a dangerous man who will do anything to get what he wants. Why did you hide that fact from us when you made your request?" Kakashi asked.

"The Land of Waves is a very poor nation, and even feudal lords have no money. Of course, we ordinary citizens have no money either. We cannot afford to make requests of B-rank or higher.

Well, if you pull out of the mission when we land ashore, I will, no doubt, be killed. Killed sometime before I make it home. But there's no need for concern! Should I die, my cute grandchild who will turn eight… will only cry his heart out!" Laying it on a little thick there, your emotional blackmail can be seen from a mile away. "And my daughter will only blame the Konoha ninja for the rest of her life and grieve in solitude!

Oh it's not your fault at all!"

Kakashi scratched his cheek and shrugged, "Well, I guess we have no choice. Let's continue as his bodyguards."

"Oh, I am most grateful!" Sorry buddy, but the smug look kinda ruins your feigned surprise.

When the boat guy finally said we'd be arriving soon I let out a sigh of relief. The fog combined with the constant rocking was making me dizzy.

0o0o0

As we resumed walking Naruto was clearly starting to get bored so we began scanning the surrounding foliage for anything out of the ordinary. If we weren't actively looking I never would have noticed, but there was a slight movement in the bushes on our right. Naruto noticed too and threw a kunai.

Naruto looked a little embarrassed when the others started to yell at him. Something didn't feel right; I swear I smelled flowers. There aren't any flowers in this area.

My eyes widen when Naruto starts yelling that he felt a presence and threw another kunai. Is he chakra sensitive? He's never given any indication he was before.

We go to check where the kunai landed only to find a rabbit. A white rabbit. Sakura starts yelling again but I cut her off, "That's a snowshoe hare, it shouldn't be white this time of year." So of course Naruto decides to go pick it up. Then Kakashi yells for us to get down and it escapes. So long, Usa-chan.

I slowly look up at Zabuza who's posing on his sword with his back towards us. He clearly doesn't think of us as a threat. Well, I have no problem with that. Cockiness is usually a ninja's downfall.

"Well, well. If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, nukenin of Kirigakure!" Kakashi says with false cheer.

"I assume you are Kakashi, the sharingan user… Sorry, but I'll have you hand over the old man."

There is a moment of silence as the two assess each other and everyone else processes what was said.

"Get in Manji battle formation, you guys. Protect Tazuna. Don't involve yourselves in the fight. That's your job in this situation."

Kakashi uncovered his eye and Naruto explodes, "Why do you have a sharingan?!"

"Naruto, this is not the time or place." I could understand what he was feeling. For so long we were told that only the Uchiha had the sharingan. We lived on our own all these years because after the massacre no one could be trusted to raise us. He's probably thinking Kakashi is somehow an Uchiha that survived and is hurt we never knew. But he's not related to the Uchiha, he's related to Naruto and I, kinda. It still stings to think about that.

Judging by the rage and disgust on Sasuke's face he thinks the eye was stolen. Kakashi is gonna have to explain to them how he really got it. It would not do for Sasuke to be left to his own imagination.

I blink away my thoughts as the fog starts to come in fast and Zabuza speaks, "I read about you in the Bingo book. It says you're the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the copy-nin.

No matter who you are though, I must kill that old man immediately." At those words we all tighten our formation around Tazuna.

"But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." Zabuza quickly moves to stand on the water and gathers a massive amount of chakra. " **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."** He vanishes. I try to listen for him but if he's moving he's very quiet about it. My nose isn't that much better with all the chakra in the air. I can't actually smell chakra, but overpowered jutsu can confuse my nose.

I listen with half an ear while Kakashi tells us about Zabuza. Then the mist thickens and we can't even see each other.

"Eight spots. The Larynx, the Spine, the Lungs, the Liver, the Jugular, and the Subclavian veins. The kidneys, the Heart. Now then, which vulnerable spot would be good?" His voice seems to be coming from everywhere at once.

Of course my brain-to-mouth filter has just flown out the window. The incredibly stupid person that I am actually responds with the first thing that pops into my head. Because that's apparently what I do when scared. "Is that line in the super villain handbook? Sounds like it could be. How many times did you practice before getting it just right?"

There was a growl and a wave of Killing Intent. Horror washes over me at what I just said and the KI makes me slap a hand over my mouth to keep from being sick.

Suddenly I could see Kakashi in front of us again, "Don't worry. I'll protect you with my life. I will _not_ allow my comrades to get killed."

"I wonder about that," Zabuza is behind us. _Son of a turtle frog who sucked a duck_! HE's _behind_ **ME,** "It's over." One second he's aiming to kill me, the next Kakashi had a kunai in his gut. Water gushes from the wound, revealing him to be nothing more than a clone. "Behind you!" and Kakashi's clone was cut in half.

"Don't move. It's over." No it's not Kakashi. You of all people should know better.

What possessed me to insist we go on this damn mission? Better yet, why am I a ninja?

 **AN:** This chap was supposed to be longer, but I'm trying to start updating more regularly again.

Review please, it motivates me.


	17. Chapter 15

**AN:** To the guest reviewer: Thank you for sharing your thoughts. I understand, and I'm not offended. I'll admit developing the characters and their relationships isn't my strongest point. I'll try my best to improve, and hopefully I'll succeed. :)

This is my first time seriously writing anything and I'm my own beta-reader. That's part of why I appreciate reviews so much, they're the only indication I have of how well I'm doing. I spend a lot of time going over my writing before I post it, but I'm aware that's not as good as a fresh pair of eyes. My sister is decidedly unhelpful. Her usual response is "It's okay," or, "Meh," never actually elaborating. I stopped asking her after the first few chaps.

 **0o0o0**

Naruto and Sakura look relieved to see Kakashi seemingly won. But then Zabuza begins to laugh, "Did you say it's over? You don't understand, do you? You won't be able to beat me just by making like a monkey… Not a chance.

But, I must say you're good. My water clone jutsu was being copied at that point. By letting the clone talk as if it were you, you succeeded in distracting me. And you used the mist to hide yourself to see what I was doing… But…" There's suddenly another Zabuza behind him "I'm not a fool."

Kakashi dispels the clone and just barely dodges the massive sword, but he isn't quite fast enough to avoid a powerful kick. He's sent flying. Zabuza quickly follows, only to be stopped by a bunch of makibishi spikes, with a snort of derision he jumps in the water.

By the time Kakashi resurfaces Zabuza is standing behind him and traps him in a water prison.

We have to do something! We can't quit just because we're a little outmatched. I became a ninja to protect my family, (I may have briefly forgotten that) and right now that means freeing Kakashi. We may be a lot weaker than Zabuza, but with a good plan we should be able to hold our own long enough. All we have to do is separate his arm from the prison.

Zabuza creates a clone to fight for him. Luckily he doesn't automatically send it after us, he loves the sound of his own voice too much to make our deaths quick. What's with bad guys and their speeches?

"You're acting big, wearing a headband like a ninja… But, a real ninja is one who has hovered between life and death numerous times. In other words, only those who are worth being listed in my Bingo Book deserve to be called ninja.

Guys like you can't be called real ninja."

I barely manage to hold my ground and not run to Naruto when he was suddenly kicked. He went flying and lost his hitaite but he's going to be ok. Zabuza still seems to be in no hurry, instead he takes the time to stomp on Naruto's hitaite.

"You're just a kid."

"You four! Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance against this guy! As long as he has me trapped in this water prison, he won't be able to move from hear. And he shouldn't be able to use the water clone jutsu if he's far enough away from his real body. Don't worry about me, just run!"

I didn't know that about the clones, but even with that he would still catch up with us after taking care of Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi is our only chance, and we're not the type to leave someone behind any way. Absently I wonder how he's talking and breathing in the water prison. Does he have some sort of seal on his mask or something?

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Sasuke give me a signal. There's barely a second to interpret it before he's launching himself at the Zabuza clone in a flurry of shuriken, while I use the distraction to sneak around and get behind the real Zabuza. The clone didn't seem to notice me, and I make my way around the lake in the form of a mouse to hopefully get the drop on Zabuza. Naruto had quickly made a clone to look like me when he realized our plan. Wincing as Sasuke gets thrown aside I continue to run. Mice are fast but tiny.

When I'm on the other side I change into a fox to water walk. If I went as a mouse a ripple on the water could send me under. Glancing at the others I pray they keep him distracted long enough, and return my focus to the task at hand.

I slowly creep up behind him and am about to attack when I notice what he's saying. I had been so tunnel visioned on saving them that I forgot how important this mission is for the future. There are things that still need to happen, I wait for him to finish speaking. Hopefully this doesn't turn out to be a mistake.

"The students killed each other. Classmates who had shared rice from the same pot formed pairs and tried to kill each other. It didn't end until one of them died. Partners who used to talk about each other's dreams and aspirations…"

Kakashi took it upon himself to pick up where Zabuza left off, "Ten years ago, Kirigakure's graduation exam was forced to undergo drastic reform. That was because an evil demon appeared on the previous year."

"Reform? What about the reform? What had that evil demon done?" Sakura asked.

"With no scruples or hesitation, a young boy who didn't even have the qualifications for being a ninja, annihilated over a hundred examinees."

"That sure was… fun…" The Zabuza clone said before attacking Sasuke. I quickly leap to bite Zabuza's arm, and the shock causes him to release Kakashi. Immediately I run to Sasuke trusting Kakashi to have my back.

Naruto makes about fifty Kage bunshin and I barrel into the foot stomping on Sasuke's stomach. He kicks me aside, but at least he's not standing on my brother anymore.

The Naruto clones leap on Zabuza's, and I half expected them to all be thrown aside like nothing, but instead there was an explosion destroying all the clones.

I look to Naruto questioningly.

"I found a book with instructions on how to make a bomb with things around the house. It's not very powerful but works well enough on clones," He grins so widely that if it was anyone else, I'd think his face might split in two.

We turn our attention to Kakashi's fight as two massive water dragons clash. The waves created from it almost knock us over.

I can't help the awe I feel as Kakashi messes with Zabuza's head. This is a true master at work.

We all brace ourselves when he starts the seals for another water jutsu. Just in time I stick to the ground with chakra, seconds later we're hit with an even larger wave than before. I swear the sheer force of it is bruising.

Once the water settles Kakashi walks up to Zabuza who was thrown against a tree.

"Are you able to see into the future?"

"Yeah… You're going to die!"

Suddenly two senbon whizz through the air hitting Zabuza in the neck. Quickly looking for the source we find a young boy in a kiri-nin hunter mask. If I remember correctly his name is Haku.

"You were right. He died."

Kakashi checks Zabuza's pulse, "He's definitely dead."

"I thank you," Haku bows politely to us, "I have been waiting for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"By the looks of that mask, you're a tracking nin from Kirigakure."

"Impressive. You're very knowledgeable."

I think all of us except Tazuna and maybe Sakura were suspicious of the tracker-nin story. Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but I quickly stopped him. We can't afford to get in another fight. I have a feeling that at this moment if Haku thinks we're a danger to his, father figure?, he won't hesitate to kill us. Kakashi hides it well, but he's most likely on the verge of passing out.

I let out a sigh of relief when the two are gone.

"You all did well, but our mission hasn't ended yet. We must take Tazuna-san home."

Tazuna laughs, "So sorry, everyone! You can rest at my house!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Kakashi takes two steps before collapsing. The others immediately run to him in a panic.

"He's just used to much chakra. We'll have to carry him," Sasuke says the last bit with quite a bit of annoyance. He's probably still in a decent amount of pain from when he was stomped on.

I'm going to regret this but, "Don't get your panties in a bunch Sasuke, Naruto and I will do it."

Kakashi is _heavy_.

 **AN:** I haven't been feeling well but I think I still managed some good writing.

Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and faved. Every time I get a notification in my email brings a smile to my face.

Fun fact: My dog runs for the hills anytime I dare to laugh or giggle for any reason. I'm honestly not sure whether to be insulted or not. Anyone else got pets who do strange things?


	18. Chapter 16

**AN:** So I'm alive and still working on this hot mess I like to call a story.

 **0o0o0**

When we finally make it back to Tazuna's house we want nothing more than to sleep. Sadly, we rarely get what we want.

After hauling Kakashi to a room upstairs Naruto and I go back outside to set up a plethora of traps around the perimeter of the house. None of them are lethal just in case a civilian accidentally gets caught in one. Naruto also sets up a patrol of clones before we head back in.

The smell of food hits us and I realize how damn hungry I am. Judging by the growling from Naruto's stomach he is too. I stop him before he can run towards the smell, "Remember Naruto, they probably don't have much. It's not likely either of us will be able to eat our fill. Pay attention to how much they eat before you go scarfing things down like usual."

His face hardens and he nods.

Over dinner we explain the basic security we've set up. Sasuke's the one to bring up the fact that Zabuza's most likely not dead. Surprisingly Sakura nodded in agreement, all of us ignoring Tazuna sputtering in the background. I honestly hadn't expected her to realize which is stupid of me because she's been doing much better than when we were in the academy; actually using that brain of hers that I swear she still pretends not to have sometimes.

"It's highly unlikely a senbon could have killed him like that. It would have had to hit an artery, which it most definitely did not. We actually went over hunter-nin briefly, at the hospital, because of their vast knowledge of the human body. Also a real hunter nin would have disposed of the body on the spot, not left with it." I'm sorry for ever having doubted you Sakura.

"We should wait till Kakashi wakes up to come up with a plan. Even though Zabuza's not dead he's still gonna be out of commission for a few days at least. Tonight we should rest as much as we can. Where are the spare futons?" I ask Tsunami.

She seems a little surprised, "Oh, I already set them up for the boys to sleep in the room with your Sensei, and you and Sakura-san to sleep in the room down the hall."

I sigh, normally I sleep curled up with my brothers in fox form, but there's really no reason to argue with her.

"Alright."

Sakura about jumped out of her skin letting out an adorable squeak when I sprawled myself over her stomach later that night. What can I say? Humans make comfy beds.

0o0o0

Kakashi woke up early the next morning, and Inari finally came out of his room to greet his grandfather. Luckily I missed it as well as the resulting blow up from Naruto when the brat opened his mouth.

At the time I had been dreaming about Naruto declaring war on chocolate and completely ignored Sakura's attempts to wake me. No way could I let that stand even in a dream. Chocolate and I were gonna whoop his ass.

Eventually though, Kakashi sent Sasuke to come drag me out of bed. I couldn't help pouting as we left the house and I was deposited under a tree. Guess that means no breakfast yet.

"All right minions, as you all know Zabuza isn't dead and has an ally that may or may not be a former hunter nin of unknown strength. Which means we need a plan."

Something about the term minion was niggling at the back of my brain. But what?

My face lights up in what Sasuke once referred to as unholy glee the few other times I wore the expression.

Little, yellow, insane, destructive, BANANA'S. Or purple. Let's go with yellow for now.

With a shout of, "I can be a minion!" and a poof of smoke for dramatic affect, I change. (Unlike the Henge my shapeshifting has never created a plume of smoke. It's actually surprisingly difficult to make smoke.)

I can't help but cackle at their faces which only serves to disturb them further.

Kakashi clears his throat and looks like he's wondering what this world has come to, "Hotaru-chan, why are you a little one-eyed yellow thing in overalls?"

My grin widens as I excitedly babble gibberish at him.

Sasuke sighs in annoyance, "It's best to just ignore her. Eventually she'll get bored and change back. Or did you forget the last time she did something similar to this?"

Hmm, maybe I've used the transformation schtick too much… Nah! Shapeshifting is awesome and I will never get bored of it so shut up Sasuke.

"What are you supposed to be though? I've never heard of anything like this," Sakura tilts her head, "It's actually kinda cute."

Aww thanks Sakura! For a moment I debate using more gibberish but decide she deserves an honest answer.

So with all seriousness I say, "I am a Minion. My soul purpose is to serve the biggest most spectacularly evil bad guy. My brethren and I will help them with whatever their cause may be, whether that's to rule the world, or steal the moon. We love causing mayhem and speak in nothing but gibberish. We're also secretly geniuses that can survive anything you throw at us. Like cute banana loving cockroaches.

Naruto please help me create a Minion Army."

The rest of the day was spent training and trying to convince Kakashi-Sensei that a minion army could totally be used against Zabuza. I had turned into a purple one and was running around like a psycho destroying things when I noticed him looking like he was either going to agree so I'd shut up, or catch me, tie me to a tree, and gag me so he could have some peace and quiet. However the latter option is a much more short lived solution. I ran at him with the widest grin possible and he cautiously shifted his weight.

"Com'on, we can use the WTF factor to put them off balance! I mean, aren't you a master of messing with people's heads? What you did in yesterday's fight was epic. The fact that I can tell I'm disturbing you has to mean I'm doing something right."

He sighed, "You're a genin with hardly any real world experience. Something like this could easily backfire on you."

"Exactly. We're genin and they're both highly dangerous missing nin. We don't actually know anything about that hunter nin, but it's not likely you can take them both on by yourself and you know it. So us genin need a plan and we're gonna bluff for all we're worth.

I know it could backfire, but that's why we have you the master of mind games. Please teach us Sensei."

By this point I had changed to a five year old version of my human form with fox ears and tail giving him puppy dog eyes just to see how he would react. Puppy eyes have never worked for me, unlike naruto. I quickly grab my brother and say, "Be cute."

He immediately dons the most pitiful pleading look you ever did see. This is not the first time I've had him do this.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

Needless to say the next day's training was spent teaching Naruto how to make his clone army look and act while Sasuke and Sakura had the first shift with Tazuna at the bridge. We'd be switching who's at the bridge everyday so that we'd all get some proper training in. As our scheming continued we decided that no minion could look or act exactly the same. Obviously all minions look similar but not the same. We also decided to use a mix of yellow and purple ones.

The best part though was Naruto's idea that I should turn into a giant purple Kyubi.

"You said minions serve the biggest most evil bad guy right? Well the Kyubi is pretty big and evil."

Yes, but turning him purple is just hilarious. Now to see if I can actually turn into something that big.

Evidently I can. It takes a lot of chakra and I didn't dare try and make myself taller than the surrounding trees in case someone were to see, but after a few attempts I think I managed a decent kyubi. With purple fur and a big yellow bow around my neck. Naruto spent like a whole ten minutes rolling around on the ground laughing along with all his minion clones.

Then it was time for Kakashi to beat the plan into all of us. Sasuke is annoyingly sceptical of our spectacular plan.


	19. Chapter 17

**AN:** I'm kind of losing my love for this story, but I felt bad for the cliffhanger. I know people were looking forward to the plan.

0o0o0

It's during dinner that Inari finally snaps. Tears stream down his face as he asks why we're trying to help.

"You'll just fail! No one can beat Gato. You make me sick. Sitting there laughing, treating this like some sort of game where you'll be the hero. Heroes aren't real! They're weak, and will always lose to the truly strong!"

"Shut up, I'm not like you."

Inari is clearly about to start screaming again and my head hurts too much for this shit. Kakashi spent hours lecturing us on the intricacies of the fine art of fucking with peoples heads. At first it was fascinating, but there's only so much you can listen to. I didn't even know Kakashi _could_ talk that much.

So I decide to speak up in the hopes he'll stop. I know he's not a bad kid, but his voice can be grating at times. "I'm not sure what gives you the impression that we're not taking this seriously. Yes, right now we're sitting here laughing, because we know tomorrow, or the next day, or any moment really, could be our last, and we want to enjoy the time we have together. We are preparing as best we can for our next fight against Zabuza. Being an angsty pessimist like you won't help us win.

We knew before signing up to be ninja how dangerous the profession is. We could die on any mission we take, not just this one. But like hell we'll go down without a fight!"

He stares at me for a moment before storming out of the room. Good thing he doesn't know our big plan is pretty much just a prank.

0o0o0

Ahh, who did I think I was kidding all those years ago when I told Naruto Flashy wasn't best. Subtlety has its moments, but Flashy is always best.

I cackle madly at a stupified Zabuza and Haku, "Go forth my minions and destroy our enemies!"

And Naruto's clones rush forward to cause the utter pandemonium it feels like we've been preparing our whole lives for. The real Naruto is off to the side prepared to make as many clones as necessary because there can never be enough clones. Sakura and Sasuke are guarding Tazuna while I do my best to be a big, annoying, nuisance. That means dramatic commentary. Our main purpose is to stall and distract for Kakashi. What Kakashi doesn't know is he won't be getting an opening before Gato arrives.

"OOOH, and there goes the feathers and tar. What a classic. Can The Masked Nin ever recover from this embarrassment? Stay tuned and find out after this brief commercial break."

With that I use a tail to splash a massive wave over the bridge. My team already knew I would do this and was prepared, but that doesn't stop Sakura from screeching like an angry cat. Sadly neither Zabuza or Haku were washed away. I ignore her as I straighten my big yellow bow and smooth my fur like a proper host on break.

"And we're back! There was an attempt to clean the set before we resume, but of course the mess persists.

Why would you look at that. My yellow general has brought out the dung.

Woops! It seems Zabuza has ran right into it!"

That's when Gato arrives.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I grin as everyone turns to see Gato with his army of mercs.

"So Zabuza it seems your employer has betrayed you. Wanna call a truce and deal with the slimeball?"

Zabuza growled, and for a moment it seemed he would reject the offer, (Maybe the manure _waas taking things a tad too far._ ) but eventually he grits out a, "Fine, but Gato's mine."

Of course the villagers arrive armed with pitchforks just in time to see Gato's head hit the ground. Zabuza and Haku leave on mostly civil terms and we head back to Tazuna's house to celebrate.

The whole time Inari was gushing about how cool everything was and how Naruto's traps took out the stupid goons trying to kill him and his mother.

Somehow the bridge gets named "Purple Kyubi" and I nearly die of laughter. The report to Jiji when we get back is going to be fun.


End file.
